I Need You too See That - Wincest
by SannaNight
Summary: Dean and Sam are brothers, in every way possible but somehow Dean starts to get feelings he shouldn't. He's in love with his brother. When Sam left, Dean thought everything would be fine but then their father disappears and he have to go find Sam. Dean is confronted with something he never thought he would face. Boyxboy don't like don't read. Btw I changed the story line a bit :)


If you don't want too keep hunting then don't! In fact, why don't you just leave?! Go to Stanford! Leave your family behind! Just go! And don't you bother too come back! John screamed and Sam looked at him with hurt in his eyes.

His father had always spoken his mind but never had he said such harsh words to Sam. In Sams eyes were so much pain that it seemed to drown him. Sam quickly moved to the chair were he had put his packed bag. He picked the bag up and went to open the door.

- Don't you dare leave us. A voice behind Sam said.

It was a voice he had learned to love. A voice that he would always, always listen to except this one time. This time Sam choose to ignore the voice. He just opened the door and left. Left his family behind. Sam felt warm tears trickle down his cheeks but he ignored that as well. Sam didn't look back, he just kept walking, walking down the street.

Dean watched his brother walk down the street from a window. He could hear John throwing things around him and swearing. Dean felt betrayed. His only brother had walked out the door without even looking at him, without even saying goodbye. He clenched his fist and punched the wall as hard as he could. How was it possible that the little brother he loved, the little brother he were supposed to protect, had left him alone in this house with their father?

- Dean. John's voice echoed through Dean's head.

He turned around too look at his father. John's eyes were full of rage but he seemed to calm down as soon as Dean met his gaze.

- It's just you and I now. Sam is gone and I won't sugar coat this, he will not come back. I have a case for you. It's a vampire in Copper Canyon, Texas. It has killed four people so far. John said and Dean's eyes widened.

Dean wanted to yell at John, wanted to ask why he wasn't coming with and why he didn't care if Sam left to Stanford or not, but he wouldn't because he trusted his father's decision. John wouldn't do such a thing if he didn't have a reason. Maybe he thought it was safer for Sam if he went to college?

- I'm just going too pack my bag, then I'm leaving. Dean quickly said and left the room.

- Good. He heard his father say before he walked up the stairs.

Meanwhile Sam had just stopped a car to get a ride. The one who drove the car was a nice lady and she smiled and asked were he was going when she stopped. When Sam said he was going to Stanford the woman giggled and told him she was going to San Jose which was very close by. She offered to give him a ride to San Jose and Sam quickly thanked her before jumping into her car. When they had been on the road for a while she asked him if she could put the radio on and he obviously told her that it was fine. She pressed the play button and out of the speakers came the lovely tones of some kind of monster by Metallica.

Sam sat up in his bed. The nightmare was still playing before his eyes. Jess took his hand and he looked down at her.

- Calm down, it's just a nightmare.

He leant down and kissed her.

- I know, I'm fine. He whispered and climbed out of bed.

Sam knew that he wasn't going to sleep the rest of the night. He had had this strange nightmare for a couple of days now and he didn't want too close his eyes after it. He went to the window and looked out on the empty steet. The darkness surrounded him in the dark house and he couldn't help but thinking about the nightmare. The nightmare had been so horrible and somehow it seemed like it was a fragment of something that had happened or would happen. But Sam who knew that this was just something his mind did too him choose to ignore the bad feeling in his gut. In his dream he saw Jess on the ceiling, she was hold up by some mysterious power, blood was pouring out of her stomach. Blood dripped down on Sam's forehead and he started screaming. Then the ceiling started burning with Jess. Her mouth was open and her eyes stared at him as if too say: It's your fault, you didn't save me.

Sam didn't want to worry about it because even if the dream was very realistic, it was still a projection of his memory as a child when his mother died the same way. His dear mother had been killed by a demon, a yellow eyed demon. Sam told himself that it wasn't about too happen to Jess too. Suddenly he hears something and he emidiatly took the closest thing he had to protect himself with. The thing he picked up happened to be a baseball bat. He quickly walked down the stairs and saw someone stand by the open fridge. He jumped the person but the person fought back and after a while Sam was laying on the ground with the person over him.

- Easy tiger. He heard the voice say and he froze.

- Dean? You scared the crap out of me! He asked and looked into his big brothers green eyes.

- It's cause you're out of practice... or not. Dean filled in when Sam hit him, turned them around and straddled him.

Sam watched his brother and felt his pulse start to beat faster.

- Now get of me. Dean said and pushed Sam away.

Sam stood up and stared at him with anger, pain and lust. It had been so long and now Dean was just showing up in his house.

- What are you doing here? Sam whispered.

- Well I was looking for a beer.

- I mean, what are you here, in my house? You could've called!

- If I did would you have picked up? Dean asked and Sam knew the answer right away, no, he wouldn't have.

Dean was waiting for a answer but Sam didn't have the time to say a word Before Jess came down the stairs.

- Sam? She asked and pushed the light button.

The room lit up and Dean saw a beautiful blonde girl. Dean knew that if he wanted to keep up his fasade he had to hit on her even if she obviously was Sammy's girlfriend.

- Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jess.

- Wow, Sammy. You have a girlfriend? Nice! Dean exclaimed.

Dean didn't want to hide from his brother, he wanted to show his love but if he did Sam would never go with him to find their dad. He shut his mouth, he wasn't going to flirt with Sammy's girlfriend if it was the last thing he did.

- Wow Dean, no flirting? Sam commented and Dean flinched.

- No, because we have more important stuff to worry about. Dad hasn't been home in a few days.

- I'm sure he's just drunk, passed out somewhere, he will be back soon. Sam said and laid an arm over Jess shoulders.

Dean's face became more serious as he stared at his brother.

- Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days. Dean said and Sam froze.

- Jess, will you excuse us? We have to go outside. Sam said and let go of her.

Dean quickly sat up in his bed. The dream was slowly disappearing as he rubbed his eyes. He looked over at Sam's bed and there was his little brother who he was unconditionally in love with.

**This is the first part of this Wincest story that I'm working on, I hope that you'll like it :)  
If you're not a Wincest fan I'll let you know that I'm also working on a Destiel story, but that one won't be published until I've edited it properly ;)**


End file.
